


When Chloé Knows, She Knows - (Ladybug Reveal Fic)

by bugaboo0scrambles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Exposed, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Surprise Ending, before the end of season 3, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo0scrambles/pseuds/bugaboo0scrambles
Summary: Chloé is so done with this superhero drama...What would happen if Chloé finds out who Ladybug is? Will she gush about her idol or cry in the corner? Brag to Lila that she knows who is REALLY Ladybug's best friend or hint to the passionated journalist that she closer than she thinks she is when it comes to figuring out the red lady's identity? Or just vaguely spill the beans or zip her lips?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	When Chloé Knows, She Knows - (Ladybug Reveal Fic)

It has been some years since she properly received the bee miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir. Earning the title as ally, superhero, and friend from her beloved idol. Calling herself “Queen Bee” as she watching Paris with a view that her suite or her parent’s money couldn’t match. Called on when needed and not afraid to head in battle. No. Matter. What. 

Now Chloé faced another battle. Not with an Akuma with horrible fashion sense or a villain knocking on her door for revenge. She wasn’t even wearing her iconic yellow and black mask or had her miraculous tucked safely in her hair but she sure had the Venom in her. Not helping how her hands naturally curled into fists as she stomped through the hallways. Aggressively walking by housekeeping while they quickly pulled their cart out of Chloé’s way. 

Her eyes narrowing while the conclusion boiled in her mind. 

Marinette Dupain Cheng is Ladybug. 

Ladybug, her idol, her hero, her role-model could have been ANYONE in Paris. Anyone! Ladybug managed to be the most clumsy, scrabble brained, fashion no-no designer girl in her class. 

Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

Chloé’s ears were steaming at this point, Punching her suite code in the elevator to take her to her room. Counting the seconds, clicking her heel, picking her manicured nails as the number slowly rises. Noticing how the elevator music was more irritating than normal. 

It’s when she tossed her door closed when she shrieked. It wasn’t a scream, but a loud curse on how frustrating everything just had to be for her. The burden on her ankle relieved when she flicked her shoes off. Letting her rage melt in her actions as she did everything more violently. Tossing her bag to her fresh-pressed bed. Wrinkling it more as she dropped herself on the edge of her king-sized bed. Standing right back up the moment she sat down. Rocking back and forward on her feet before daring to sit back down. 

She has to tell someone. Or just do something about this! 

How can Chloé Bourgeois keep this to herself? Involuntary stretching back for her phone.

Her time on the Ladyblog made her want to post about her finding. She would never say it to that blogger’s face, but she couldn’t stop herself from reading those theories on who was behind the mask. Taking bits and pieces from them to form her own idea on what Ladybug, the hero of Paris, really was. Chloé’s inner fangirl could just explode. How can anyone keep such a big secret, like knowing a superhero, to themselves? Chloé felt the power of her words as she swiped her phone to her bookmarks. The high of her discovery finally kicked in. She knew Ladybug. 

Not like a fan, but as a person. Not only from being saved and recused but working along with her- but she knew Ladybug. Ladybug knew who she is. 

Like a wave of iced water, Chloé felt the cold truth run through her. Washing her as she felt another change of emotions coming in. She knows Ladybug.

It’s impossible. 

Ladybug was the girl that ate her lunch alone for years, by choice or not. Ladybug is someone that made a habit of bringing a drink and pastry to anyone on their birthday or if they were having a rough day (Chloé found it irritating, but looking back as Ladybug’s doing, it was admirable). Ladybug is someone that would plug her earbuds in and just draw. Ladybug often went to the art studio in school, away from anyone. Ladybug is the girl in her class that never spoke back till the suit came along and she made friends. She bullied Ladybug. 

“Fuck me,” Chloé cursed. She bullied Ladybug. She bullied Marinette Dupain Cheng for years. SHE BULLIED HER FOR YEARS. Yeah. Wait, this is fine. They were in good terms now. Maybe not friends, but frenemies was still good. Plus, that was years ago. Chloé sat up as she justified that everything was now fine. 

“MY GOD!!!” Throwing herself on her bed when she took it back. Everything is not fine. NOT NOW. Not. Ever. 

Reaching for a pillow above her to scream into it. Everything was not definitely okay and would never be the same. No matter how much Chloé forced herself to believe it. 

–

The signs were there, she just never had the chance to read them. From the first day they met to now, Chloé always noticed something weird with Marinette. In the beginning, it was how she could look out the window and smile to herself. The second was how she didn’t have to do much to get people to like her. She became a class treasure in seconds. Often being too shy to speak out for herself as Chloé bugged her. Sometimes the girls in the class would call Chloé out for her cruelty. Only to fall back as Chloé pulled another threat at them. That was four years ago and Chloé can safely say that she changed dramatically since Lycée. 

She did still have her sarcastic comments but she wasn’t throwing the dirt on their shoes like she ruthlessly did before. Being Queen Bee made her have a sense of duty to the people. Ladybug made her feel that she had to protect them. Putting their safety over her’s. Yeah, she was still stubborn but she did what she was told. She did her part.

Remembering the words of her idol as if they were fresh memory. 

\----

“Queen Bee, you’re at a disadvantage now.” The red and black heroine explained one chilly night. Recovering the bee miraculous after a long day of fighting a tough Akuma. 

“People know your face.” LB softly whispered. Chloé remembers how she avoided meeting her blue eyes. Tracing the pattern of the floor to distract herself. How scared she was as she waited to hear Ladybug said she could never trust her with Pollen again or how she would never again help-

“People know who you are, Chloé.” 

Chloé broke her neck with that. Gaping at Ladybug for saying her name when she was still in the suit. She was the only one on the Miraculous Team to call her by her alter ego at times. So to hear her name from her like that struck her the wrong way. Yeah, they were at her room’s patio, away from prying eyes and ears. However, to hear Ladybug say her name when she wasn’t even de-transformed made one fact clear. 

Even under all this spandex and magic. She was still Chloé Bourgeois The most hated girl and selfish girl in Paris. 

“Ladybug, I-”

“Hawkmoth will now target you. You will be in danger even without being Queen Bee.” Ladybug warned. Her blue eyes narrowing at hers to make sure she got the message. Chloé gave a soft ‘yeah, I know’. Biting her pinky lips as she dwelled on that last line, 'even without being Queen Bee'. 

“Let that be your superpower.” 

“My what?” 

“You heard me. Let that be your strength rather than your weakness.” 

“I-I don’t think I’m following.” 

Ladybug sighed, biting her lips in deep thought. Looking off in the distance as she squatted down on the railing. Relaxing her legs as she pushed them out from under her. Her legs hanging out like a child’s. 

“You are the mayor’s daughter, right?” Chloé nodded to that. “Then you have the influence to make Paris stronger. Making Paris safer for innocent people. You can do that and so much more, by being you.” 

Chloé couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that.

“Pollen, buzz off.” Yellow light swarming around her. Taking the curls out from her hair and peeling off the unbreakable suit. Returning her back to her warm pj’s and her over-sized coat. One that did a great job at stopping the cold from touching her skin but not the chill of LB’s words. 

“Ha,” Chloé scoffed. Shoving her fingers in her pockets as Pollen snuggled up to her collar, trying to stay warm as the winds picked up. 

“You have too much faith in me, LB. Really.” The blonde cautioned. 

Ladybug couldn’t stop the chuckle from slipping her lips.

“Sounds more like you don’t have faith in yourself.” Ladybug looped her fingers on her yo-yo string. “Trust me, I know what that feels.” 

Before Chloé could yell at her for being utterly ridiculous, Ladybug opened her mouth again, “You’re just holding yourself back. Whether you see it now or don’t.” Reaching for the bee miraculous before Chloe could think of something to say back.

“Think about it, Chloe.” and like the swift wind that itches Chloé’s nose, Ladybug was gone. 

——

From scrolling through the Ladyblog and comparing every picture to Marinette’s Instagram, Chloé saw the similarities. Nevertheless, the truth hasn’t really mellowed in her head. Even after the next day, even after watching Marinette rush pass her as she mumbled that she was so late under her breath. Even when she saw Ladybug jump in front of her and others by blocking the car that came flying their way. Chloé watched Marinette bite her tongue as she scribbled down her answers for their science quiz. Chloé watched it happen again as Ladybug bit her tongue when Chat Noir asked for her opinion on the Akuma that was beating the ground in anger. 

“It just can’t be her,” Chloé groaned. Ignoring Sabrina’s questions while she banged her head on her desk. Only to stop when the class became too quiet for a free period. Peeling her face from her desk, Chloé saw everyone’s attention to the windows. The sunny day was ruined as dark clouds blocked the blue sky. Like clockwork, an alert rang through the school. Confirming that it’s an Akuma. Ms. Bustier pacified the class, quicking leading them out and to the school’s “Akuma-Safe” area. Chloé followed the class like she learned in the practice drills. Stepping back when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. 

“Marinette.” She called out. Watching as the hero stopped her tracks, ready to spit out an excuse before Chloé beat her. 

“Be careful, okay?” 

Marinette dropped her confused expression. Giving her a nod before running off. 

At that moment, the doubt in her stomach disappeared. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. The savior of Paris. Of course, she could handle this. 

Chloé then quickly rushed to the rest of her class before noticing a blond rush to a supply closet. Then promptly popped out another hero with black leather and green eyes. 

“You got to be kidding me.”

——

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from the original post on my blog.  
> Find more short stories, read them early on my Tumblr blog, or just support me there @bugaboowritings!


End file.
